RR5 014: Ice Castles
Ice Castles is the finale episode of Road Rules 5: Northern Trail first aired on 1998-04-13. It was a two parter, with both parts aired in one night. The episode featured Jonathan Holmes, Roni Martin, Tara McDaniel, Dan Setzler, Noah Rickun and Anne Wharton. Official Description It's three o'clock, and the Roadies are at the track of the Olympic Stadium, waiting for their mysterious competitors to show themselves. And here they come now! Hey, isn't that Eric from REAL WORLD - NEW YORK? And isn't that Rachel from REAL WORLD - SAN FRANCISCO? And Jon from L.A.? Cynthia from Miami? Sean from Boston? Yes, on all counts. These REAL WORLD superstars make up the cast of the REAL WORLD ALL STARS. Seems the two teams will be competing against each other in four events: the kayak, the luge, the ski jump, and figure skating. The winners receive medals, while the losers clean the Winnie! Unfortunately, Anne has been puking for three days straight, so she's off to the hospital, eliminated from the competition. Now go home and get some sleep, because tomorrow is a full day of practice. Motoring back to the hotel in the Winnie, Noah confesses that he finds Rachel very attractive. Jon reminds Noah, "but she kissed Puck." Noah smiles, relieved: "so she likes assh***s!" That does come in handy, doesn't it Noah? Next morning, all the Road Rulers and Real Worlders meet at 7:30 a.m. for a hard-core day of practice. But as the day wears on, it doesn't look like practice is making anyone perfect! The first event is the kayak. The key to kayaking is sheer muscle. Roni and Eric are looking good. Everyone makes it through practice without getting wet. Amazing, isn't it. Next! The luge is a sled with wheels and you lay down on it, feet pointed downhill. And off you go! Somehow you're supposed to steer the thing around sharp corners, but don't worry -- if you can't figure it out there are bales of hay to break your fall. Gee, thanks. Tara confesses, "I love any mission that involves speed." Then you're in the right place, baby. Tara takes a practice run, and of course she can't navigate one of the turns. Who could?! Her sled flies off the track and she flies off her sled, sailing right over the top of a bale of hay (that didn't work) and landing on the cold, hard earth. All rush to see if she's all right. She's got a twisted ankle and she's crying -- she's shaken up, OK? Now she's spooked. On to the ski jump. This rig looks just the one in the Winter Olympics, however, instead of landing on snow, the contestants land in a swimming pool. The ski run is actually a plastic mat designed to simulate the feel of compacted snow when slicked with running water. Dan takes the first practice run - will he break his neck? - and plops off the edge of the ramp into the drink like a wobbling two-year-old. At least he's alive. Eric is next, and he's not much better. Also still alive, however. Sean wants to show the world what he's made of and attempts a flip, sailing head first into the water. Cowboy Jon gives it a whirl, and lands butt first! Had enough? Let's head over to the ice rink for a little instruction. It's a shame that Anne can't participate in this event, since she's been mistaken for Nancy Kerrigan at least once a week since the trip began. Of course, Dan is pretty smooth on the skates, but everyone else is dropping like flies -- ouch, that ice hurts! Everyone go home and get some rest -- tomorrow is the big competition! After a little snore, the teams are back at the Olympic Stadium. First event, two-man kayak. Cynthia and Rachel take on Roni and Noah. The Roadies leave the Real Worlders in a glorious wake. Now the single-man kayak. Jon vs. Eric. It's a simple fact that Eric has more muscle than Jon -- and he proves it, taking the game. Next stop -- the luge. Sean and cowboy Jon will compete for the Real Worlders. Tara and Jon are supposed to compete for the Roadies, but Tara has pulled out, still spooked. It's decided that Jon will race both heats, taking Tara's place. Sean wins the first round, and Jon the second. Time for a tiebreaker. On your marks, get set, go! Dan gives Jon a running push. Halfway down the slope, Sean wipes out into the grass. Jon wins! But the judges are huddling. That push Dan offered? Is that illegal? There's only one way to decide. Rock, paper, scissors. And the winner is? Jon for the Roadies! Next! Ski jump. It's one on one, Eric vs. Dan. You won't believe it unless you see it, but both boys actually execute some pretty impressive flips. Eric even manages a double flip, taking the competition! Cynthia pushes throngs of admirers out of Eric's victorious path, "no autographs, no cameras!" But what happens next? Did you ever see the movie Ice Castles, with Robby Benson? If not, keep your eye out for Dan and Noah -- they're better than the movie. As Cowboy Jon belts out an emotional rendition of the National Anthem, Cynthia and Sean slip into their costumes. They take the ice first, and it's so hot, that ice is melting, baby. Cynthia shakes her booty to perfection -- and Sean's skintight purple leotard is scoring him extra points with the judges. A wonderful performance leaves the duo with a score of 5.75. Next couple, please. Yes, it's Dan and Noah. Or should we say, Dan and Nancy -- Noah is in complete drag, taking the woman's role as Dan romances him across the ice. It's a touching offering that earns a score of 5.9 -- the boys take the game. Time for the presentation of the medals. The scores have been tabulated, and the Road Rulers are champions! As the Roadies accept their medals, the Real Worlders accept their buckets and mops -- it's time to clean that Winnie! Now it's off to a nightclub where both teams celebrate together with a few drinks and a few dances. But the competition isn't over. Roni and Eric battle Cynthia and Noah for reign of the dance floor. Before you can say Chippendales dancer, Eric has his shirt off and Noah is grinding his pelvis into Cynthia's face. The $500 prize goes to... Cynthia and Noah! The next morning, the Roadies hand their Winnie keys over to the Real Worlders -- seems they're going on a little trip of their own. It's a fond farewell as the Roadies pile into their chartered van and follow the next clue to a small, rustic cabin where they finally open the box of thirty questions. First question. It's for Dan: "Are you and Tara having sex?" Dan tries to duck the "are you having sex question" by claiming "a gentleman never tells." Jon reminds Dan that he's no gentleman. Dan quickly agrees, confessing, "yes, we are having sex." We love a man with a straightforward answer! Now a question for Tara: "Would you marry Dan?" Tara hems and haws, then finally admits, "I'm only 19, so I can't imagine marrying anyone. But when I do, I would want my husband to be like Dan." That's sweet, but it doesn't bode well for the Dan/Tara future. Time to fire a question at Jon: "If you had to live with one of us for the rest of your life, who would it be?" Jon confess he would like to pick Dan, but knows that Dan would never challenge him since he always avoids conflict. Jon picks Roni, claiming "she'd bring out the best in me." Now Noah's up to bat: "Did you have sex with Natasha?" An emphatic NO. Look the camera in the eye and say that, Noah. Roni, you're up: "What does race mean to you?" Roni explains that she's proud to be African-American and reminds everyone that she always tries to achieve more than is expected of her. And finally, a question for Anne: "How was Tim in bed?" Anne giggles, confessing that Tim is an excellent kisser -- but we haven't had sex yet. Now a final question for Jon: "Do you think your personality is the result of fear of becoming something you're scared of?" Suddenly, Jon breaks down sobbing. This is the most emotion he's revealed all trip. He explains, "I don't want to be a harmful person, and so I just hold in all my rage." The three girls pile on top of Jon for a comforting group hug, and Jon explains that being on the trip has helped rid him of this problem. Now Noah pulls a clue from the box of questions. It's a motion sickness bag. As in, throw up in this. The clue directs the Roadies to an amusement park in Lake George. Anne is worried, how will we find it without all our Winnie equipment! Noah grins and confesses -- he's stolen the atlas! The next morning, the Roadies van it over to the GREAT ESCAPE amusement park. Your mission? You must experience five different rides, then return to the park theater for a puzzle piece. There are six pieces that fit together that reveal the location of the handsome reward. So that means to get all six pieces, we have to ride 30 rides?! That's right, and you've only got 2 hours to do it in. Get busy! The Rulers dash over to the first roller coaster -- some corkscrew-type thing. Noah turns green. He literally hates roller coasters! Who would have thought, huh. He refuses to get on, but Roni vows to protect him. Noah reluctantly climbs on board and straps himself in. Guess what? He survives! But Anne isn't looking too good. She hobbles off the coaster and hurls her lunch into the bushes. Yeah, she's puking. Only 29 more to go, Anne! It's round and round, upside down, puke and barf until the Roadies finally win all six pieces of the puzzle -- and just in time. So this is the final clue: climb to the top of the mountain at Whiteface Castle. Let's go! The Roadies are tortured with anticipation as they motor to an enormous stone castle perched on the highest peak of an imposing mountain. The air up there is very chilly -- everyone pulls on their heavy snow gear. Why? We're not going in the castle. We're climbing along that ridge to the highest (and coldest) peak. The wind is whipping their faces as the Roadies finally reach the peak -- the end of the line. There's a VCR waiting. Tara pops in the tape and the handsome reward is revealed. A magnificent trip to GREECE -- for two! Dan uncorks the waiting bottle of champagne and the Roadies offer each other one final toast -- we made it! And no matter where they go, those six friends will always form a special family that can never be truly separated. Category:Road Rules 5 Episodes